miss2059fandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Earth (2014)
Category:Short Film Miss Earth (2014) '''is an original short film written and directed by Anna Akana, who also executive produced and starred in the short film. It is considered to be the proof of concept pilot episode for Miss 2059. The film was released October 18, 2014. Premise Set one thousand years in the future, Miss Earth chronicles beauty queen Victoria Young as she competes for the fate of planet Earth in a Galactic depopulation "pageant". Cast * '''Anna Akana - Victoria Young / Miss Earth / Arden Young * William T. Akana - Judges * Marissa Cuevas - Endar / Miss Peru * Kaja Martin - Dystar * Claudia Gomez - Falex * Megan Rosati - Tri * Chloe Loop - Yxzr * Brad Gage - News Reporter / Announcer * Mitchell Davis - Stage Hand * Mara Klein - Alien Official * Brian Le - Indara * Andy Le - Kisma Alien Contestants: Alex Balladares, Taylor Coffman, Lauren Frances, Melissa Hunter, Lady Manurung, Debora Sianturi, Miranda Stewart, Kristi Tseng, Kimberlee Hinkley, Jonaline Brigham, Taylor Fance, Stacy garcia, Rhonda Jackson, Wendy Manurung, Michael Sianturi, Alyson Terwilliger, Ashley Van Horn, Joey Lovell, Alex Cobzaru, Lainnie Felan, Savannah Gilmore, A Leslie Kies, Christine B. Nguyen, Lauren Sumabat, Carter Townsend, Jason Walton Synopsis SPOILERS AHEAD It's 3009 and Victoria Young has been crowned Miss Earth. Despite appearing happy and humble on stage, Victoria is not so backstage where she pawns her crown and flowers off on a stagehand and sulks in her wardrobe room. As Victoria peruses the Galactic News Forums she receives a message from her twin sister, Arden Young, apologizing for messing up. Victoria is confused and ambivalent until she is beamed to a holding room full of alien contestants. Victoria is entered into the Galactic depopulation "pageant" via DNA confirmation, which is an exact match for Arden Young as they are twins. Victoria tries to get out of the competition, but is told that there are no substitutions allowed. While trying to chase down a way out of the contest, Victoria runs into Tri, shocking her with a type of electricity. The alien demeans her for being a "parasite". Endar comes along and saves Victoria from Tri, aggravating old enemies and forming new alliances in the process. The aliens ask for Victoria's special skills expecting a common class (physical, mental, magic, etc.); they are confused when she says her greatest accomplishment is winning Miss Earth 3009, asking her how she "kills a bikini." The competition cycle begins with the introduction of the aliens, and Victoria is, once again, mistakenly introduced as Arden Young, "Voted Most Likely to Succeed". Victoria protests to no avail. The the first contestants are Indara and Kisma, who both specialize in physical confrontation. Indara looses and her home planet is destroyed within seconds while Kisma is beamed safely back home. Dystar tells a shocked Victoria that blowing up planets optimizes the maintenance of the galaxy. Victoria is called to combat Tri who chooses psychic battle. Victoria protests again saying she has no skill in this area. The Judges announce that those who refuse to compete will forfeit and have their home planets destroyed immediately. Falex attempts to petition to bring the real Arden into the competition, but fails. Victoria laments that neither her nor her sister are psychic and, therefore, incapable of winning. Endar volunteers to compete as Earth's champion just for the satisfaction of killing Tri. Things start off well until Victoria receives a bulletin from the Galactic News Forums saying Earth is doomed because of the mix-up with the Young twins. The 'ding' of the message distracts Endar, giving Tri the advantage. Falex and Dystar tell Victoria is was nice knowing her, informing her that both Endar's planet and Earth will be destroyed if Tri wins. Victoria intervenes, shocking Tri with electricity just like before. The judges deem her actions "combat interruption" and disqualify Victoria from the competition moving to destroy Earth. Falex reminds the judges that "parasites" are so inferior that there are no regulations prohibiting them from interfering in a match. Victoria is given the opportunity to lobby for the survival of Earth. Arden, in holograph form, interrupts to lobby instead citing that Earth is young and has much to contribute to and learn from the galaxy. She is denied and the judges move to destroy the planet. However, Victoria protests again pointing out that substitutions are not allowed, meaning Arden is not Earth's select and can't speak for its inhabitants. After stuttering to start, Victoria gets angry and tells the judges they have no right to lord over other civilizations and destroy them. They say her insolence warrants death, but not that her resistance marks a certain level of wisdom. Tri is upset when her victory over Endar is voided; all three planets are spared. Falex and Dystar congratulate Victoria before she is beamed down to Earth, where Arden, in holograph form, greets her with more apologies. The short film ends with Victoria telling Arden she's dead. It is unknown if she means literally or figuratively. Visual Effects & Wardrobe Greg Aronowitz, of BarnYardFX, is credited for contributing to the look and feel of the monsters, being directly involved in alien prosthetics and production design. Aronowitz was also an executive producer and had a hand in story development. Alynne Schripsema acted as Art Director, Key Mold Maker, and Special Effects Make Up Artist. Additional make up artists included Ashley Joy Beck, Tara Hiljus, and Alicia Wagner with Karissa Andrews assisting. Keri Palmetto worked as Assistant Art Director, Lead Lab Technician, and Set Dresser. Carpenter Russell Kromash, Fabricator Keigo Okada, and Foam Runner Mark Viniello were also integral to the team. Kimberlee Hinkley - Wardrobe Heather Weppler - Hairstyles Music Berklee College of Music Graduate Alexander Arntzen is credited for developing the music for Miss Earth. David Schatanoff, Jr. and D Studios Productions, LLC. worked as Sound Editor & Sound Re-Recording Mixer. Further sound credit goes to Matt Burgette, Ian Wellman, Chris Thueson, and Nick Ronzio. Release The film was released October 18, 2014. Videos Miss Earth - Short film Trivia * Many aliens kept their names but were given new appearances and a greater diversity of personalities when adopted into the Miss 2059 franchise, including Endar and Tri. * Endar's character retains the trait of familial genocide in Miss 2059.